Sorrow, Triumph
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: There was sorrow in the night, but triumph comes in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: There was sorrow in the night, but triumph comes in the morning.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe.

 **Sorrow**

OOOOOOO

We gathered at the Stone Table. She had called us and none dared to disobey. The small misgivings in my heart I silenced with as much ruthlessness as the Secret Police showed. Night had fallen. All those who served Jadis had gathered here. Creatures even I had never seen before though I had committed myself to the Queen. Anything to avoid her wrath.

A Harpy flew over my head and I almost ducked. Yet, I resisted for fear that they had see my flinch and think me disloyal. I am not disloyal. I am loyal to Jadis, my Queen.

But what if her power wasn't as strong as she claimed? My gaze fell to the ground at my feet, ground that was not covered in the snow I had seen for all my life. Instead, it was green. I had seen it first a few days past but even now beneath the flickering light of torches I could see the life there. This was spring. Why did she hate it?

A Minotaur snorted, his hot breath ruffling my hair. I froze, hoping that no one could tell I had been disloyal. I was not disloyal. There was movement between the pillars, drawing my eyes. Jadis. Her tall, pale form was unmistakable. The look in her eyes chilled me as she drew closer to the Stone Table. I stumbled back only to feel a rough shove. I stumbled back near the front of the crowd, close to a group of Hags. Drawing my cloak close around me, I hoped she had not noticed me as her gaze slid over the crowd. No light seemed to penetrate her eyes. I remembered they had been green but now her eyes seemed pools of black. Fear curled around my spine. She was dangerous. Only a fool sided against the most dangerous witch in the world.

I held back a shudder. Then, something changed.

I felt… I felt a Presence. Something that frightened me even more than Jadis. I lifted my head, searching past the assembly to find the source of that Presence. Gold. I saw gold amidst the darkness, shining faintly beneath the torchlight as _He_ came closer.

My father's stories of the Great Lion flitted through my mind even as I stared at the One I had always discounted as just a legend. My father… I swallowed hard and shoved back those treacherous thoughts. My father had paid for his foolish beliefs. And if _He_ had come here to surrender to Jadis, how could He truly be the powerful One my father had believed in?

It was impossible.

Wrenching my gaze from Him, I returned my attention to Jadis. She had summoned us to witness this surrender. She stood atop the Stone Table, her gaze fixed on Him as He stopped just before her, and a dagger held loosely between her clasped hands. An eerie light entered her eyes. It chilled me to see it but I could not turn away. She stared at Him. "Behold. The great lion."

Laughter, harsh and ugly, spilled out of the mouths around me and I laughed with them. There was no greatness in this Lion. He stood silent in our midst. Otmin, Jadis' Minotaur general, came forward and approached Him. He prodded Him in the side with the butt of his battle-axe. I heard a slight growl before it was drowned out by the mocking jeers around me. I wanted to join in but the words would not come as I watched in silent fascination. Otmin turned to Jadis. She raised her chin.

With a triumphant bellow, the Minotaur slammed the haft of his battle-axe into the Lion, tossing Him off His feet. He landed only inches away from where I stood. I drew my cloak closer around me, not wishing to allow even the hem to touch Him, though I could not explain why. I expected Him to fight. Do not all creatures lash out when they are in pain or danger?

He did not react. He only lay there even as the jeers grew louder. Jadis' voice echoed in my ears, "Bind Him."

I was pushed forward even though I had no rope as there was a rush to carry out her command. I watched as He was bound, expecting Him to take a bite out of whoever was tasked to bind His mouth closed, but He did not fight.

Jadis' voice cut through the noise again. "Wait!"

We all froze. We looked to her as she stood observing us. "Let Him first be shaved."

Ginarrbrik reacted first, unsheathing his dagger and rushing forward to chop off a piece of mane. He raised it above his head, waving it in triumph. We cheered. Taking care not to look into His eyes, I drew my own dagger and joined those in the task of cutting off His mane. The fur was soft and sweet-smelling. I had not expected that. A Black Dwarf jostled me as he clambered over the Lion to find a remaining clump of fur. Some of the Hags fought to posses those handfuls that the others tossed in the air. I ran my thumb over the fur again and looked down. I had meant to look for another handful to cut off but I met His eyes. He stared at me.

There was no hate in them. He looked only…sad, grieving for something…but surely He only grieved for His own pending death. I had not expected it at first, but now I could see that there was no chance Jadis would leave Him alive to further challenge her. She had already driven Him out of Narnia once. Now was her chance to end this battle once and for all. She would be a fool not to use it. Jadis was not a fool.

I hardened my heart and crouched with deliberate determination beside Him. Taking up my dagger once more, I grasped one of the few remaining handfuls of His mane and I cut it. My blade slipped, nicking His skin. Blood welled up from that small cut, staining His golden fur. I looked away, reminding myself that those who challenged the Queen deserved death and punishment.

"Bring Him to me."

The command could not be dismissed. I stepped back as the Cyclopes and Ogres grabbed the ropes and dragged Him across the ground, up the steps, and onto the Stone Table. All around me this demonstration of Jadis' power invoked cheers. I stared at the golden fur I still held in one hand and the bloodstained knife I grasped in the other. Hardening my heart, I raised the bloody knife and cheered as He was dragged before Jadis. They tied Him down. My throat grew raw as I kept cheering along with the others.

Jadis held out one arm. We grew silent as one. I glanced at those golden eyes once and then focused on her. One of the Hags began tapping her staff against the stone. Her sisters joined her. Paws, feet, and hooves slammed against the ground in time with this new rhythm. I swayed with it. The time had come, the beat sang. It was time. It was time.

Jadis knelt next to Him, running her hand down His side. She whispered to Him. I saw her triumph, though I could not hear her words until the end. "…So much for love."

I kept swaying in time with the rhythm, losing myself in it. It was time. It was time.

She rose to her feet once more as we continued the rhythm. Her voice carried over it all. "Tonight the Deep Magic will be appeased!"

We cheered.

"But tomorrow," she continued with a smile, "we will take Narnia forever!"

Raising my hand, I shook my bloody knife and cheered along with the others. The rhythm grew faster and faster.

"In that knowledge, despair…" she raised the knife as our frenzy grew. I made a mistake. I looked down and met His eyes as Jadis shouted, "and die!" The knife plunged into His flesh.

He jerked, the light in His golden eyes flickering and then dying out.

"The Great Cat is dead!" Jadis' triumphant shout echoed on the heels of my own horrified realization. He was dead.

The crowd around me cheered but something cracked inside me and I wanted nothing more than to flee or weep or beg forgiveness for my part in His death. What had I done? My gaze fell to the bloodied knife in my hand and I felt ill. Something had gone wrong tonight. With me. With His death.

In that moment I could not explain even to myself why He had died. Jadis had said it was a traitor's death but… I had been in the camp. I had seen the traitor. And that traitor had not been Him. Why had He come here? Why had He done this?

What had I done? I had not slain Him but in my despair I realized that I had still contributed and participated. What have I done? How could I have not voiced an objection? He wasn't the traitor. Why had He come here to die?

A cold voice called my name and fresh terror overwhelmed my despair to seize my heart as I looked up to meet Jadis' gaze. She studied me, tilting her head slightly. "Why are you not joining my troops? Do you grieve Him?"

I dared not even look at His body for fear that she would see my doubts. "I am merely surprised that it was so easy to kill a legend."

She gave a cruel laugh that made me feel as though ice had wrapped around my spine in a chilling grasp. "He was always weak. This ending only proves it. Now come. It is time to end this foolish rebellion."

I followed her, first walking then sprinting and then running away from the Stone Table and the dead Lion.

Yet, my heart still bled from the knowledge that I had done something unforgivable. I had helped kill One who was innocent.

OOOOOOO

So when the centurion and those with him, who were guarding Jesus, saw the earthquake and the things that had happened, they feared greatly, saying, "Truly this was the Son of God." - Matthew 27:54

OOOOOOO

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! A story for Good Friday seemed appropriate this year but don't worry Sunday is coming. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: There was sorrow in the night, but triumph comes in the morning.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe.

 **Triumph**

OOOOOOO

In fear, I had followed Jadis from the Stone Table. In fear, I had stayed with her army. Yet, even that bone-deep fear was not enough to still that voice clamoring with my guilt. The light leaving His eyes haunted me every time I closed my own eyes. Were it not for fear, I do not know that I would have had the courage to make it through the night.

Why? Why had I stood by? Why had I helped? Why had I cheered? Was I so ignorant that now I celebrated the cruel death of an innocent? How far had I been corrupted?

Too far, I told myself, too far to hope for mercy or forgiveness. Yet, I still craved it. I craved the warmth of His Presence as much as I had feared it when I had stood near Him last night. I would still fear it for it would be so easy to burn in His Presence yet…yet it would be a peaceful way to die. Perhaps He-

No, the Great Lion was dead. I had witnessed it myself. There was no more hope. There was only Jadis and her cruelty. Never before had I so bitterly regretted my choice to rebel against my father's teachings. Fool, a thousand times fool!

Now it was too late. I was trapped here and there was nothing I could do to redeem myself. For a moment, I permitted myself the fantasy that someone else would come and rescue me. Yet, that too was foolishness. For had I not forged my own path? Did I not deserve my fate this day? I had and I did.

I scanned the creatures around me. There were so many of us. How many felt torn as I did? I didn't know. I knew only that I dared not rebel against Jadis. I was too firmly entrenched with her now. Horns sounded. I heard the war cry of a Minotaur and then we all started running toward battle…toward death.

My bow was loose in my hand. Yet, I could not bring myself to nock an arrow. I had watched as Ginarrbrik and others aimed their arrows at the Gryphons. I had never seen Gryphons dropping rocks before…I wondered… A coarse guffaw from above was my only warning and I threw myself to the side just in time to avoid being stepped on by one of the Giants. It was too dangerous for my thoughts to wander. I had to stay focused. Another image flashed through my mind, that of the light seeping from golden eyes. I shook it away.

The sound of battle was deafening. I looked on in horror as Narnians cut down Narnians and the Fell creatures who served Jadis were in a near frenzy as they fell upon the Narnian soldiers. I still did not put an arrow to the string as I stopped near a large boulder. The vague idea came to me that perhaps I could hide, survive the battle, and then flee. Would Narnia even be worth living in now that the hope of Aslan was dead?

I glanced over my shoulder. Jadis was still in her chariot. The large Polar Bears dragged it forward and the sunlight gleamed off of her armor, her wand, and the mane she had added to her dress and headdress. The sight filled me with terror. But what could I do? If I fled, she would find me. If I went to the Narnians loyal to Aslan, they would execute me as a traitor. There was no hope.

A screech of rage mixed with a deeper bellow of frustrated pain, dragging my attention away from the chilling sight of Jadis' trophy. A Centaur was on the ground but he was still fighting off a Hag. I stared at the sight. My fingers placed an arrow to the string. I stepped forward slightly and his gaze caught mine. Hard condemnation lay within them. I raised my bow and loosed the arrow.

The Centaur jerked as the Werewolf collapsed on him, my arrow buried in the matted fur of his throat. The Hag looked at me, hatred in her round eyes, as she clacked her beak and screeched, "Traitor!"

I loosed another arrow. Her hateful cries fell silent. The Centaur managed to get to his feet once more. I retreated, unwilling to test how far his gratefulness would extend. I was still on Jadis' side after all.

Yet, as I charged back into the battle, my arrows never sank into those loyal to Aslan. Instead, I turned on my mistress, my queen.

There was the barest sound behind me and I whirled, nocking another arrow and drawing it back. I met the dark gaze of the traitor. His face was pale and, though his armor fit him well, I was abruptly struck with the realization of how young he looked. Younger even than when I had seen him bound so cruelly to a tree. Had Ginarrbrik not been circling him, taunting him, I would have brought him water. His lower lip was split and there were fading bruises on his face. His dark gaze, though, was old. Older than it should have been and then recognition flared in their dark depths. I froze, terror beating a frantic tempo against my ribs. He knew me. He knew whose camp I had been in.

A whisper of a shadow behind him. I raised my bow and loosed. A Goblin fell to the grass beside him, writhing as it grasped at the arrow in its gullet. I didn't wait to see what the young one would do. Instead, I fled to a different part of the battlefield.

Later I saw him confront Jadis. I watched with a cry frozen on my lips as she pierced him with her broken wand and he fell. His brother's tormented yell scraped over my hurting heart. For some reason, I ran toward them. I had watched Oreius be turned to stone already. I watched Gryphons turned to stone and one dashed to pieces as he toppled from the sky. Jadis was unstoppable yet that child, the traitor, had broken her wand. The terrible weapon she had used for so long…shattered.

Now his brother raced toward Jadis. Determination and grief etched into his mad dash. Minotaurs and Ogres fell beneath his wrath. Raising my bow, I took aim for the other creatures who would have stopped him. As I remembered the light fading from golden eyes, innocent blood spilt on the Stone Table, I knew then that I would give my very life to see Jadis fall. I still feared her, yes, but now my own sense of outrage was too great to tolerate her rule any longer.

A deafening roar shook the air. I raised unbelieving eyes to see a fierce golden Lion bounding to the top of the rocky plateau. It could not be. He was dead. I watched Him die.

I never felt the blow. For a moment, I was staring at the impossible and then my legs buckled. I saw blood decorating the grass at my feet as it rushed up to meet me but then darkness took me…

OOOOOOO

Warmth I had never experienced before spread through me. It was as though the sun himself had entered my body. I gasped then choked then gasped again. A sweet perfume hung in the air and I sensed…a Presence. Impossible. Warm breath caressed my cheek and ruffled my hair. I opened my eyes to a sea of gold. I inhaled the sweetest perfume I had ever experienced.

Golden paws and the fringe of a mane were before me. I stared in disbelief but my soul seemed to leap with joy. But it was impossible.

"My Child." The words rumbled over me with a heady majesty.

He could not mean me. I had betrayed Him. I had participated in His death. No, He could not mean me.

"My Child, look at Me."

The command was impossible to ignore. I slowly raised my eyes and met the golden gaze of the Great Lion. There should have been contempt, condemnation, something that indicated how I had disappointed Him, but it was not there. I swallowed hard and dropped my gaze as tears burned to escape. "My Lord Aslan, I-"

I choked, unable to speak, as the reality of my guilt and unworthiness pressed down on me as I was confronted with His pure Presence. I hung my head. I did not deserve to be here. I did not deserve to have Him spare me even a glance, much less speak to me!

I drew a hitching breath and gasped, "Forgive me, Aslan, I was there when You came to the Stone Table."

"I know."

I wanted to weep. "I helped shear Your mane."

"I know."

"I rebelled against my father, ignored his attempts to teach me about You, and then I volunteered myself to Jadis' service."

"I know."

Tears escaped, running down my cheeks, as I gazed at His golden paws. I drew a shuddering breath. "I deserve death. My only request is that You mete it out. I would rather die here than anywhere else."

He stepped closer to me, but He did not bite or claw. Instead, He pressed a Lion's kiss to my forehead. "My Child, I know this and all else you have done in your life. I know your sorrows. I know your shame. I know your grief and anger. I know your hope. You need only come to Me and I shall give you comfort and peace."

Comfort and peace. It sounded so wonderful…but I could not escape the fact that I did not deserve it. Heart breaking, I whispered, "I am unworthy of such mercy."

"I will make you worthy."

It seemed so easy, so simple. It seemed too simple. Yet, His promise rang with truth and I knew He would not go back on His word. "How?"

"By making you Mine."

His. I could be His? After all I had done, all I had said, all I had nurtured in my heart, I could still be His?

"What must I do to be Yours?"

"Serve Me. Follow Me. Love Me." He dipped His head toward me, compelling me to meet His gaze, as He asked, "Are you willing to do these things?"

"More than anything, though I do not know how I shall find the strength."

"I will give you My strength."

Bowing down so that my forehead touched the ground, I could only wet His paws with my tears as I pressed kisses to His golden fur. "If it pleases You, My Lord Aslan, I would serve You and no other from this day forward."

The sweet perfume of His mane mingled with His breath as He lowered His head and breathed on me. His rich, golden voice flowed over me as He spoke, "So you shall, My Child. No longer a traitor and servant of Jadis are you. Today you have become Mine. You shall remain Mine forever no matter what trials you go through for those who are Mine cannot be taken from Me."

I had come to Beruna in turmoil but now I would leave in peace. There was only one question left to me. I turned to My Lord Aslan. "Where shall I go now? Command me and it will be done."

He smiled. "Return to your home, My Child, and be reconciled with your father. Tell him all you have seen and heard. When this is accomplished, I will give you another task so keep careful watch for My words and signs."

I had planned to flee the battlefield. I ran that day, yes. However, it was not the flight of fear. Instead my joy at His loving mercy made my feet so light that I could not remain sedate. I ran and danced and laughed as I carried the news of Aslan's return and His triumph over the Witch and death to all who would listen.

OOOOOOO

Inasmuch then as the children have been partakers of flesh and blood, He Himself likewise shared in the same, that through death He might destroy him who had the power of death, that is, the devil, and release those who through fear of death were all their lifetime subject to bondage. - Hebrews 2:14-15

In this the love of God was manifested toward us, that God has sent His only begotten Son into the world, that we might live through Him. In this is love, not that we loved God, but that He loved us and sent His Son to be the propitiation for our sins. - 1 John 4:9-10

"For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him should not perish but have everlasting life. For God did not send His Son into the world to condemn the world, but that the world through Him might be saved." - John 3:16-17

OOOOOOO

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! It is Sunday! It is Easter Sunday and He is risen! I chose a somewhat different format for my Easter story this year. Instead of focusing on the Four, I focused on a follower of Jadis because in truth we have all been on Her side until at last He came and He freed us out of His merciful love though we did nothing to deserve it. And, we are His forever. I hope and pray that this story has touched you as deeply as it touched me while writing it. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

 **A/N2: Have a safe, happy, and joyful Easter today!** **He is risen!**


End file.
